1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to breathing control for subjects suffering from or sensitive to or exposed to hypoxia.
2. Description of Related Art
Although the field of the invention is the set of problems posed by hypoxia, the invention is a modulating cartridge which is particularly intended for subjects sensitive to a high-altitude environment for whom it is important or even absolutely essential to restore or improve their physical performance, to prevent altitude sickness symptoms, particularly the condition known as acute mountain sickness, or to treat the complications induced by such a symptom on an emergency basis.
In the above area, it may be stated that the prior art, based on available publications, does not offer effective solution for combatting hypoxia in healthy subjects, or in subjects with a pathology at sea level.
True, breathing maneuvers that the subject must execute to counteract alveolar hypoventilation, responsible for the symptoms, are known.
Such breathing maneuvers can be termed "pursed lips breathing", inversion of the inspiratory/expiratory phase time ratio, or hyperventilation.
These maneuvers are burdensome for the subject and in actual fact may be ineffective.
Breathing systems exist such as assisted ventilation in intensive care units. These systems are only for patients requiring intensive care.
It may be considered that there is also a system known as a positive expiratory pressure system that includes a module placed on the exhalation side of a breathing valve. This technique is inflexible in use and adjustments must be made according to the subjects and/or area of utilization, and in particular it is unsuitable for use in a high-altitude environment in which it is necessary to preheat the gases breathed in to limit respiratory convection loss, and to humidify these gases to limit dehydration linked to respiratory evaporation.
The technical solutions that may be considered part of the prior art do not offer flexible utilization or effective adaptation options, or even pressure adjustment according to subject, activity, or environment.